


【弓枪】万圣官图短打

by outpatient



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Summary: 万圣节新饼一巴掌把我从床上扇起来用下体写文
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	【弓枪】万圣官图短打

恶魔猎人长期倦怠于远坂邸与教堂之间的奔波，如果可以，他宁愿躺在哪个楼顶上等着他的主人与神父交涉完毕再交给他任务。但小红恶魔也不喜欢言峰绮礼，因此把这项荣耀任务郑重且光荣地赋予他。  
他总不能也学着远坂凛那样，直接一撂挑子完事，只好大白天违反生理作息跑去神父的祷告室交付任务。虽说晚上来也不是不可以，但他并不是那么想看到那个一见面就想揍他（他们双方面）的好战份子，尤其是刚刚杀掉从圣杯裂隙中逃逸出来的龙牙兵，或是龙种一类难缠的怪物——  
但这不代表他会趁火打劫。  
“你知道自己看起来是什么样吗？”  
卫宫一脚踩在教堂窗户上，皮靴在教堂的地砖里没能发出巨大响动，水声，不，他蹬进血里。很难相信恶魔这种和人类构造几乎完全一样的生物会有这么多的血，整整铺满了半个教堂。  
“……我知道，肯定糟透了。”  
蜘蛛猎犬脸色简直比死了几千年的吸血鬼还要白，他把领巾塞进衬衫，岔开大腿坐在祭台上，一只脚垂在雪白大理石中，石头上攀附着蠕动的红色血管，他以为那些血管是库·丘林后背的衍生物——一个圆顶形的黑色金属，像是沉船落进乳白色的海洋，血液通往祭台里。不过眨眼间，红色砖块和血腥气都消失得无影无踪，只剩下恶魔亚种和恶魔猎人大眼瞪小眼，他挠挠脑袋，把小礼帽戴上——卫宫还以为他会丢出去。  
“我走不动路，你就在这跟我报告吧，他们今晚不会回来。”库·丘林说，“那是什么？”卫宫问，需要吸食守门人血液的仪式在世上闻所未闻。他有些谨慎地靠近祭台，用弓柄敲击表面，确定不过是一块死物后坐了上去。  
“我有禁口术。”库·丘林显然很不好受，他精疲力竭地喘气，虚弱而无力，卫宫轻易将他压倒下去，用手套抬起他的上颌，抵住一片尖牙。库·丘林威胁性地用后槽牙咬了咬手指关节，伸出手抓住卫宫暗红色的角。  
“那么……要用一些小技巧绕过禁口，”卫宫士郎说道，“等一等吧，你像要死了。”  
他摸到库·丘林心跳变缓，面色发青，握住两只角的手也快要滑下去，“我就是要死了……他们放起血来真是一点也不留情……”  
卫宫摇摇头，俯下身去吻他，将从圣杯中猎取的“生命”给予他人，手底下的恶魔拥抱他，库·丘林把手指搭在肋骨上头，舌头滑入卫宫的口腔接过“生命”。城堡在摇曳，扭曲，弯折。像是乳糖融化在眼中长大成型，他俯下身去看他。  
蜘蛛猎犬是个古老的恶魔亚种，在现代甚少见到一只年轻猎犬。悠长的寿命相应取走了生育能力，剩余种群又因为曾经兴盛利用蜘蛛猎犬忠诚的个性去为主人猎杀圣杯怪物几乎消失殆尽，可怜的种族史让库·丘林的命在卫宫眼里似乎变得重要一些了。库·丘林没有作任何反抗，胸口的钥匙横在他们之间，他用血红色的眼睛向上望，虹膜上分布着黑色山脉。  
他是去往圣杯裂隙的守门人之一，这也是为什么卫宫把任务交给他和交给言峰绮礼是一样的（最后都需要由他来处理这些信息），这几把钥匙就是他常出入的门的钥匙。“我这一次去了多久？”卫宫问。  
“三天。”  
库·丘林回答，他们又不再说话，只是相拥在一块儿，猎犬用指甲划过恶魔猎人温热的兽角，另外几根甲片滑过帽子上柔软的羽穗，当当脆响回荡在卫宫的脑子里。他正沉醉于叼着他温热的舌头吮吸，库·丘林的上半身紧贴胸口，蓝色珠宝沾上了裸露的皮肤，柔软丝绸轻轻摩擦，尽管无角的种群不被承认，恶魔亚种也有权利将自己打扮得高贵点。高耸的绸缎簇拥着猎犬的喉结，卫宫将他圈养在手上——纯种恶魔对亚种有天然的威慑——卫宫有一半的威慑力，勉勉强强能在这种时候镇压库·丘林的行动。他把他压住，拉开领巾露出脖颈，见皮下发青血管重新鼓起，散发生气，可蜘蛛猎犬的器官仍未复苏活动。  
“你们总是这么贪得无厌，”他烦闷地抱怨，“为什么我要替人类擦屁股的同时还要来供养给我开门的守门人呢？”  
“把我丢在这儿不管我也会复活的，不然你以为以前这么多次我是怎么撑过来的？”库·丘林小声嘟囔，痛呼一声，卫宫将尖牙插入他的血管里，吸入少量血液，再将体液和血液混合喂回他的嘴里。小尖皮鞋不耐烦地蹬踏着卫宫的裤子，库·丘林勾住他脖子上的绑带，先是黑色的长且尖锐的甲贴合皮肤向上走去，然后是弯折了的指骨……  
库·丘林用手指拉近，轻浮地玩弄垂下来的珠环耳链，敲响午夜十二点的钟声。血水浪费了一些，顺着脖子慢慢落入祭台平面，底下没有产生那种异常悸动，卫宫将咬出的洞下的血液舔尽，伤口立即愈合，留下两道圆形疤痕，又在蜘蛛猎犬自己的恢复下迅速结痂剥落，眼下那节白桦树失去眼睛，睡着过去，深蓝色的针叶垂倒在了雪上。恶魔亚种却活过来，心脏有力跳动，濒临死亡的躯干终于受了馈赠重新散发光辉。  
“那是怎样一个牢笼？”卫宫重新问。  
“释放猎杀之物的门槛。”库·丘林回答。  
“这和你的工作矛盾。”  
“我手中的钥匙不止一把，就像圣杯不会释放一种生物。”  
两只蝙蝠在窃窃私语，卫宫轻轻舔舐库·丘林的颌骨边缘。他不很惊讶言峰绮礼会做这种事情，“我以为你至少会反抗一下。”  
“我能怎么做？丢下这串钥匙，然后下一个人还是会去干这件事。”猎犬回答，“尝试改变既定事实很愚蠢。”  
“这只是你没有勇气改变的借口罢了。”卫宫用力按了按他的脖子，被猎杀者推开他压倒的躯干。  
“可至少我从不用自己的观念去控制别人，你与人类相处这么久，却一点都没学到他们的聪慧，Archer。”


End file.
